List of Ahim de Famille's appearances
Ahim de Famille appears in the following: Episodes *Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る, Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru) *Ep. 2: The Worth of this Planet (この星の価値, Kono Hoshi no Kachi) *Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic ~Maagi Magi Go Gokai~ (勇気を魔法に変えて～マージ・マジ・ゴー・ゴーカイ～, Yūki o Mahō ni Kaete ~Māji Maji Gō Gōkai~) *Ep. 4: What are Friends For? (何のための仲間, Nani no Tame no Nakama) *Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates (ジャッジメント･パイレーツ, Jajjimento Pairētsu) *Ep. 6: The Most Important Thing (一番大事なもの, Ichiban Daiji na Mono) *Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson (ニキニキ！拳法修行, Niki-Niki! Kenpō Shugyō) *Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics (スパイ小作戦, Supai Kosakusen) *Ep. 9: Lion, Run (獅子、走る, Shishi, Kakeru) *Ep. 10: Card Game (トランプ勝負, Toranpu Shōbu) *Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion (真剣大騒動, Shinken Daisōdō) *Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai (極付派手侍, Kiwametsuki Hade Samurai) *Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way (道を教えて, Michi o Oshiete) *Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety (いまも交通安全, Ima mo Kōtsū Anzen) *Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears (私掠船現る, Shiryakusen Arawaru) *Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai (激突！戦隊VS戦隊, Gekitotsu! Sentai VS Sentai) *Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man (凄い銀色の男, Sugoi Gin'iro no Otoko) *Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill (恐竜ロボットドリルで大アバレ, Kyōryū Robotto Doriru de Ō Abare) *Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors (１５戦士の鎧, Jū-go Senshi no Yoroi) *Ep. 20: The Lost Forest (迷いの森, Mayoi no Mori) *Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart (冒険者の心, Bōkensha no Kokoro) *Ep. 22: Promise from the Star (星降る約束, Hoshi Furu Yakusoku) *Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth (人の命は地球の未来, Hito no Inochi wa Chikyū no Mirai) *Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings (愚かな地球人, Oroka na Chikyūjin) *Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas (海賊とニンジャ, Kaizoku to Ninja) *Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special (シュシュッとTHE SPECIAL, Shushutto Za Supesharu) *Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change (いつもより豪快なチェンジ, Itsumo yori Gōkai na Chenji) *Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal (翼は永遠に, Tsubasa wa Eien ni) *Ep. 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination (アバレ七変化で新合体, Abare Shichihenge de Shin Gattai) *Ep. 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul (友の魂だけでも,'' Tomo no Tamashii Dake Demo'') *Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations (衝撃!!秘密作戦,'' Shōgeki!! Himitsu Sakusen'') *Ep. 32: One Power (力を一つに, Chikara wo Hitotsu ni) *Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!! (ヒーローだァァッ！！, Hīrō Daaaā!!) *Ep. 34: Dream Comes True (夢を叶えて, Yume wo Kanaete) *Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side (次元ノムコウ, Jigen no Mukou) *Ep. 36: Partner Pirate (相棒カイゾク, Aibou Kaizoku) *Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine (最強の決戦機, Saikyō no Kessenki) *Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams (夢を掴む力, Yume o Tsukamu Chikara) *Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students (どうして？俺たち高校生, Dōshite? Oretachi Kōkōsei) *Ep. 40: The Future is the Past (未来は過去に, Mirai wa Kako ni) *Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose (なくしたくないもの, Nakushitakunai Mono) *Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe (宇宙最強の男, Uchū Saikyō no Otoko) *Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero (伝説の勇者に, Densetsu no Yūsha ni) *Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve (素敵な聖夜, Suteki na Seiya) *Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja (慌てん坊忍者, Awatenbou Ninja) *Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility (ヒーロー合格, Hīrō Gōkaku) *Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal (裏切りの果て, Uragiri no Hate) *Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown (宿命の対決, Shukumei no Taiketsu) *Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe (宇宙最大の宝, Uchū Saidai no Otakara) *Ep. 50: The Day of Battle (決戦の比, Kessen no Hi) *Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates (さよなら宇宙海賊, Sayonara Uchū Kaizoku) Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return (帰ってきた宇宙海賊 Kaettekita Uchū Kaizoku?) *Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs (王者の中の王者 Ōja no naka no Ōja?) Movies *Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *Super Hero Taisen Z *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie Stage Shows/Live Appearances *Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes Theatre G-Rosso *Gokaiger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagoya Dome *Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble *Gokaiger Stage Show at Double Hero Yomiuriland *Gokaiger Stage Show at Red Heroes New Hero Legend Toys * to be added Games * Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! References Category:List of Appearances